Fire gods bride
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Naruto is handed over to the firegod as a bride without hesitation he was betrayed by his village how will he survive in the hands of a god? does Sasuke really intend to take a man as a bride? Sasu/Naru yaoi maleXmale
1. Chapter 1

so this story was written for joco and this amazing picture here http:/yaoi./view/652243/

then it was beta'd by the dear Charactarantula TY :heart3:

this story's mostly done just gotta put it from my note book to the computer. :lol:

Naruto sat in the back of a carriage, a pang of sorrow consuming him as he thought more about it, even though he tried desperately not to. Why was he chosen again? He was a man, surely they could have found some girl to do this? Why exactly was he supposed to become the bride of the Fire God? Something seemed so wrong with all of this...

Out of nowhere, this person with mismatched eyes and sliver hair showed up and told everyone that Naruto, of all people, was supposed to be the Fire Gods' bride!

In addition, because no one wanted to anger or get on the Fire Gods bad side, Naruto was handed over without hesitation, without question.

Moreover, he was a man! The blond-haired male huffed as he looked at the curtains. He tried to look out briefly but couldn't, who puts curtains up when you can't see outside? How was he supposed to know where he was going? Well, he knew where he was going...maybe he was hoping to see a proper escape route, not that he really could, even if he did they wouldn't let him back in the village.

So with no money, no clothes but what he was wearing , he had no other choice but to go without a struggle.

This was his cursed life, as if being born half demon was not enough, the people who raised him abandoned him, but even still, he could not bring himself to hate them. The small chuckle that escaped was not full of happiness, more like hurt and anger.

He really had no choice but to accept this as his life, because he really had no other place to turn too.

Now he just hoped the rumors weren't true…

Naruto slowly stepped out of the carriage looking at the large castle. No one was in sight. Even the person who was driving the carriage was gone.

Where were the people? Did the Fire God kill them? On the other hand, maybe he ate them.

He grimaced as he hesitantly walked along the flowered pathway heading towards the castle much to the urge to turn and run. Even though he was unsure of where he was or what he was supposed to do... should he go inside? Wait outside? Where was he going?

Naruto stood there breathing deeply, telling himself to calm down... he wouldn't be killed or eaten or at least he hoped.

He felt the tension that built up slowly drift away when he spotted something so he quickly moved in that direction. It was amazing and beautiful he had never seen such a large flower field before.

Therefore, close to a castle as well he sat down quietly in the field picking up a flower. It was a bluish color and it was beautiful. He brought it up to his face smelling it, and allowing himself to forget about what may happen to him, at least for the moment... no reason to taint these flowers with the feelings of sorrow. Until he was forced to go inside, he would at least enjoy something about this whole situation.

Sasuke watched in silence as his bride sat in the flowers.

They were hard to grow especially when he kept burning them. Of course on accident, it was not his fault! He was not a gardener and the things kept looking just awful.

However, Naruto was the whole reason he chose to have the flowers here. The first time he had seen the male was in a field of flowers. The blond-haired male was half human half kitsune and just stunning, even more beautiful surrounded by flowers... it was that day two years ago that Sasuke decided he would make the kitsune his, forever.

He would be his bride, then finally he was ready and sent Kakashi there to get him, he was even closer to that goal. Yes, now no one could stand in his way, this kitsune was completely his now... well almost. He still needed to make his koi fall for him; it would make taking him as a bride easier.

"Koi." Yes, he liked that, it suited his bride more than anything did.

Naruto looked up when he heard a voice and started to speak but then stopped. Who was this person?

"Welcome to your new home."

Naruto looked the larger male over before he turned back around. "Y-you're the Fire God?"

The Raven smirked. "Call me Sasuke, koi."

With that, Sasuke offered his hand.

Naruto blushed slightly, but it only served to make the frown on his face cute. He huffed as he accepted the hand.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled the blond-haired male up and into his arms briefly, before Naruto pulled away walking towards the castle.

"So... you really are the Fire God?"

He hadn't expected someone who looked like this to be a god, maybe someone old with a large white beard in robes surrounded by monsters, or a people eating monster... anything but this guy!

"Is there something wrong with that, koi?" Sasuke mused as he started walking.

"N-no." Naruto quickly followed, "but?"

Oh, and what was with the whole Koi thing, should he ask? He really did not want to now; he would rather like to know what was going to happen to him.

The raven smirked, "but?"

Naruto looked the other way. "Nothing, never mind."

Okay, maybe it was best not to know. It may be safer for him.

"Well then this is Sakura and Ino they will be fitting for your clothing. Then we'll have dinner and a bath."

Sasuke's smirk widened when Naruto flushed slightly, while the girls giggled at the comment. He couldn't mean? No surely... this whole thing was a misunderstanding!

"You do know I'm a man, right?" Naruto threw his hands up in a failed attempt to make his point.

Sasuke chuckled softly, "I know perfectly well what sex you are."

This did earn a flush from Naruto, not sure if it was anger or embarrassment, from the statement, but Naruto did not have time to respond as the girls were ushering him inside. Naruto groaned softly, mumbling a 'Why me' to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat with his body up to his nose in the water, hidden in the far corner of the bath, with a smirking Fire God getting closer and closer. He was out of room to stay a safe distance from the older male.

"Why don't I wash your back, koi?" the Fire God mused as he moved closer to Naruto whom had backed himself into a corner.

Naruto huffed, shaking his head as the male got closer.

"I'm perfectly capable of washing myself." Naruto half yelled, half pouted, as Sasuke stopped a foot or so away.

Sasuke smirked as he sat back against the wall watching Naruto closely.

"Go ahead then."

Naruto eyed the male suspiciously before frowning.

"You don't have to stare at me."

"Is there something wrong with looking at my bride?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto knitted his brows together.

"How can I be your bride?" Naruto stood.

"I am a guy; I get the feeling you're ignoring that fact."

Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped back into the water when he realized where the god was looking. Okay, so maybe he really did know he was a guy. However, it didn't change the fact that there was something wrong with the Fire God's head.

Naruto ignored the other as he reached for the sponge, quickly washing himself.

There had to be something wrong with the Fire God... Why? Because of the clothes Naruto would be wearing for one thing. There was something just awful about putting a man in female style kimono's. He refused to admit they looked good on him like those girls were giggling and saying. Naruto was so annoyed with this whole thing. He really wondered if this was better than being killed and eaten like what he originally thought the god wanted him for... No, no matter how wrong this seemed living was still better than being dinner.

But still... making Naruto his bride! That really was crazy, so somewhere in eternity the Fire God had lost his mind. It seemed like that was the case...

Suddenly, Naruto was brought from his thoughts and his arms shot up to stop the raven who was now only inches away from him.

"I see. My voice doesn't capture your attention but my movement does. Should I use body language instead, koi?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's not necessary. I was lost in thought of my village. Please repeat what you had said." Naruto couldn't tell him what he was really thinking about. A god surely wouldn't like to hear that Naruto thought he had lost his mind.

Sasuke lowered himself in front of the blond. "Dinner should be ready."

Naruto formed some kind of noise of protest as he was pulled forward slightly into the standing males stomach. He closed his eyes, well more like he clenched them shut. This wasn't happening!

"I'll wash you hair first."

Sasuke grabbed the bucket and wash. He wouldn't say anything, because he wasn't sure how Naruto could miss those people, and he was not sorry for taking Naruto from them. Therefore, he would just make Naruto forget about them. That was something he thought he might have to do, because he really didn't think Naruto could actually miss people who treated him as if he didn't belong there. However, he knew Naruto was a caring person, even if they mistreated him, his bride would still treat them the same.

However, it was just one of the things that made him care for the blond male even more, his naturally kind nature that attracted so many to him. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that Naruto was wonderful and they would surely regret losing him, though it was too late for them to say anything. Naruto was his now and that life would be in the past...

Naruto blinked a few times in confusion, staring at the other male's back as Sasuke stepped out of the water. That was it? He didn't try anything funny.

Shaking his head quickly, Naruto moved to dry himself and get dressed before the god changed his mind.

So far it wasn't so bad. One: he was still alive. Two: so far Sasuke seemed to be okay, and maybe the god was just messing with him. Was it a joke or something?

Okay, now he was losing it. There was no way it was a joke. After all he was here, that should be proof enough... So it was back to the original theory: the Fire God, the most feared, envied and desired immortal was actually crazy.

Facing away from Sasuke, Naruto slipped on the kimono. He really had no idea what he should do.

Suddenly, he was lifted and tensed immediately, his feet kicking out slightly and his mouth hanging open when he was sat up on a small ledge. A towel was dropped on his head and the taller male started to ruffle his hair... Wait, Sasuke was drying his hair?

Naruto scrunched his eyes in confusion. Just what in the hell was happening to him?

"Shall we go eat now?" Sasuke smirked, letting the towel fall to the floor.

Naruto took a deep breath, well it was more like he released the breath that was trapped in his lungs the moment that Sasuke lifted him up, his heart rate finally calming down as Sasuke moved towards the door.

He took a deep breath again as he slipped down from the ledge.

"Uh, Fire God?" Naruto leaned his head to the side at the way the god was staring at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Koi, you should call me Sasuke, I am your groom after all. Though my mother calls my father 'dear' and 'hunny'. I thought it was childish but however, you can call me any of those; I think just about anything will sound good coming from those lips."

He liked the idea though just because it would be coming from his bride. Things really would be much more worthwhile with his bride here.

Naruto stayed a distance behind Sasuke as they started towards the dinning hall.

He was really sure now that the god had gone off the deep end, he was a man so there was no way he would call another man 'hunny' or anything else like that. The god was in need of help! A great deal of mental help was necessary.

Though calling him Sasuke wouldn't be too bad he guessed... since they were to be wed... Oh, God he just admitted to it!

Naruto stopped, his brows knitted together. This was really happening, he was really marrying a god!

Of course, he knew that when he was coming here, it was just he was finding it hard to be upset about it when he should be. Shouldn't they be in love or something? Attractions from just meeting weren't enough, were they? Well, that was stupid but obviously to Sasuke it was okay.

"Why me?" Naruto mumbled.

"Do I need a reason?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he walked into a lithe chest. The god wasn't supposed to hear that.

"It... I..." Naruto's mouth snapped shut when his chin was lifted and he was suddenly staring into endless black orbs.

"I wouldn't take just anyone."

With that, Sasuke released Naruto, leaving him there, frozen and confused. What was that supposed to mean? They had never met before, right?

No, surely Naruto would remember meeting Sasuke somewhere. No one would ever forget meeting a god, especially a crazy bordering insane god like this one...

Dinner had gone by quietly while Naruto had been racking his brain trying to think of why Sasuke would even want him, if they had met before, and what happened from here on out. There was too much to work through in his mind, because he was confused about certain things. Then he would think more only to become more confused and positive that Sasuke was just crazy.

Naruto stopped in the hallway when a thought struck him.

"Hey uh, Fir- Sasuke where's my room?"

Surely they weren't... right? Oh, please let it not be that.

"Where else would it be, koi? Come it's right through here."

Sasuke smirked at the look on his bride's face. It was like the realization had just dawned on him and the look on his face right now was just cute. Sasuke walked towards Naruto taking his hand since the other male seemed to be frozen in place, mouth slightly hanging open.

He slowly led Naruto to their bedroom.

Naruto cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Oh boy, would Sasuke...? Surely he would want to.

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto calmed down. He was a man, he could handle this, even with the little voice in the back of his head screaming at him to run away as far as he could. Yes, he could handle this, he wasn't some frilly little virgin girl. Oh gods, he was losing his virginity to a crazy god, why was that so ironic.

Naruto looked up when his hand was released and took in the sight of the large canopy bed with dark sheets covering it. One window that had the moon shining brightly through the walls were a dark reddish color, not concrete or brick like he thought a castle's insides would be. He wasn't sure what it was, marvel maybe? He guessed he didn't pay it any mind until now, because it was the least of his worries, in fact he shouldn't be so distracted on it right now either.

He slowly looked around the room for Sasuke and decided to look back at the wall at the moment Sasuke was changing so he didn't notice him approaching quietly.

"Here, put these on, they'll be more comfortable for you to sleep in."

Naruto took a glance from the corner of his eyes, turning fully when he noticed the god had put on his nightwear. Still insecure, he took the silky light orange pants from Sasuke, slowly turning around to change.

He was expecting to be jumped and violated at any moment. That was what married people did when they went to bed, right? He didn't really know. 20 years but he still didn't know because no one in the village had wanted a half breed. Shaking his head, he decided he didn't have time to worry or think back on that, there was no point in wallowing either.

Sasuke managed to stop his hand from reaching out inches from the other's body. Naruto really shouldn't be showing him his beautiful backside. It was dangerous.

No, he couldn't, not yet. Sasuke quickly turned away, walking towards the bed.

In time- he just needed to give it a bit of time, then it would be okay. Was tomorrow enough time? Sasuke shook his head.

Sasuke sat on the left side of the bed smirking as he watched Naruto almost nervously climb on the other side, nearly on the edge of the bed and lay down, facing away from him.

Yet another dangerous thing... Sasuke decided to reach his hands out see how Naruto would react to his touches though he knew he really needed to stop thinking about those things. It couldn't be helped though. Sasuke moved closer, leaning over the bed and grabbing Naruto softly to roll him over slightly. Before Naruto could say anything, lips pressed against his. It was quick and gentle.

"A good night kiss."

The god smirked again when Naruto only nodded and turned back around, slightly shocked from the action. However, Naruto was still expecting more, not for Sasuke to lay back over on the other side.

Well, it was a good thing, right? It meant they wouldn't be... right?

Naruto pulled the blanket over his head.

"Good night." He half yelled.

It was good, right... or did Sasuke not want him that way? However, he kissed him so then he did? No... why was he thinking about that of all things.

'Go to sleep, go to sleep'

It was going to be hard sleeping so close to Sasuke...

Sasuke smirked as he sat up, watching his bride sleep. Naruto had rolled all over the bed finally coming to sleep right next to him. He brushed blond locks back, resting his hand on the other's head, letting his smirk turn into a small smile.

"Good night, Naruto."

reviews are appreciated and fuel an authors soul and feeds the bunnys ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Beta'd by Michiko and Joco's gift 3 I could go into all the reason's why this took so long. But, why bother. Hope this is still enjoyed. 3 And Happy Holidays.

Naruto awoke to the scent of food; it was enough to make his stomach rumble. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly sat up, finding himself alone in the room. Shouldn't that be a good thing, though? It meant the fire god didn't try anything while he was sleeping.

He stretched briefly before climbing out of the bed, finding a lightly colored kimono sitting out for him. He let a small sigh escape. He didn't think he could ever get used to wearing these things and didn't see why he had to. Of course, the night pants were the only pants he seemed to own. Maybe he would just walk around with those on, though. The first time he took them off they would probably go missing and then he would have to sleep naked! So that was a bad idea and one he quickly tossed aside.

He slipped the clothes on as another small rumble came from his stomach; the smell was making it worse. He was hungry, had been since he'd found out he was Sasuke's bride. He hadn't eaten because of nerves until dinner last night.

He slowly - cautiously-made his way out of the room and down the long hallway, letting his nose guide him to where he smelled the food. It seemed to be in the opposite direction of the dinning hall, not that he cared. He couldn't care about anything until he had food in his stomach.

He slowed when he found Sakura and Ino peeking out of a window to the outside. He arched a brow, torn between eating the food on the small table across from them- not caring if it was for him-and seeing what was causing them to lean their heads to the side at such an awkward angle. He grabbed a piece of bread from the table and made his way to them, but the bread in his hand went forgotten as he joined the two girls in staring.

There in the field was the fire god, sparring with the man that brought him here and another man with short black hair. They were naked from the waist up, bending to dodge attacks and throwing punches and kicks. He hadn't seen anyone in his village move with such speed and not seem to be serious. Sure, he had sparred plenty of times, but watching the two males seemed like a rare treat of some kind. Not that he would ever admit it. He needed to stop staring now. . .

"Oh, Naruto-kun, good morning." Naruto snapped back into reality, coming to face Sakura. Great, he got caught staring.

"Ah, morning." He quickly made his way to the table.

"He looks sexy when he's sparring, doesn't he, Naruto-kun?" Sakura smiled, finally turning away from the scene.

Naruto felt a lump forming in his throat, "If you think he's so sexy then why don't one of _you _marry him?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh?" Sakura sat down across from the male. " I am." She smiled. It only lasted briefly, as the drink flew from Naruto's mouth all over her.

"W-what? T-then why am I here?" he panicked as Ino giggled.

"She meant Sai, the other dark haired man."

"Ahh... I'm sorry." Naruto jumped, up grabbing a small napkin and handing it to the pink-haired girl. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She wiped her face. "You thought I meant Sasuke, so I guess I can understand how it would cause you to panic."

"What? No - no I wasn't panicked, just surprised." He coughed, looking around the room and ignoring the small giggle from both girls.

"Well then, enjoy your food. I have work to do." Sakura stood, walking away with Ino following behind her. Naruto stared at their backs. Was she mad at him? He did spit in her face. But worries of her being angry died away when he quickly realized Sasuke was approaching him. The other men he was sparing with were already gone.

"Good morning, Koi." Sasuke smirked, sitting across from him. Naruto found himself looking away from the sweat dripping down the other's chest.

"Morning." He would eat and go do something, at least until Sasuke dressed. No, he didn't just think that. . .

[center] ***[/center]

Breakfast went by in silence, Sasuke staring at Naruto and Naruto pretending to be interested in the sky outside the window. Sasuke went to bathe to get the sweat off and Naruto managed to get himself out of another bath with the god. He considered this life saving, because he didn't think he could survive another bath with Sasuke.

He wondered into the field to the flowers, smiling as he made himself comfortable. Was this what his life would be like every day? Well surly Sasuke would take him soon, right? It was just a matter of time, he supposed. He found himself grateful it hadn't happened yet.

He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to have sex with a god, even if the said god was attractive. Well, it was a plus opposed to how he originally thought the god would look. Still, it wasn't how he saw his life turning out. He never once thought he would be with another man let alone be that man's bride.

Still… maybe he should be trying to make the best of it since he really had nothing and nowhere else he was wanted. His life would be spent here whether he liked it or not, so trying to be happy would be better for his health, wouldn't it? How bad could it be? Now if only his mind could send the message to his heart and stomach so they would calm down. If only his mind could accept the idea, so it wouldn't change and go through all these thoughts again in just a few moments like he was sure it would. . .

Naruto blinked in surprise, his body briefly lashing out until he found himself is Sasuke's lap, the flowers he picked slowly slipping to the ground. He blinked in confusion feeling Sasuke's arms around his waist. He felt strange sitting in the god's lap.

Heated words were whispered huskily into his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

"Do you like it, Koi?" The words were repeated.

Like what? Naruto thought being in his lap. He couldn't answer that!

" Well. . . " His voice trailed off. He couldn't say he hated it, either.

"It's yours."

The words floated around his mind, making him confused.

"Your lap is mine?" His voice was low, trailing off, unsure if he wanted an answer to that question. He couldn't help but frown when he felt Sasuke's chest reverberate a low chuckle.

"The flowers are yours Koi, though your welcome to have my lap as well."

Naruto looked around the field, "Oh, they are for me?" He chose to ignore the lap part, for his own sanity reasons and focus on the fact that the field of beautiful flowers were for him. it made him smile, but he couldn't admit to Sasuke that the idea alone of having a gift-something he loved so much-made him happy.

"Yes." Sasuke took in his bride's scent, breathing deeply. He enjoyed how the flowers blended with Naruto's natural scent and the feel of Naruto's heart beating. It made all the failed attempts at growing the flowers- and waiting until they grew so wildly to bring Naruto here - worth it.

Naruto's head turned briefly, his words of appreciation dying in his throat.

Sasuke hadn't meant to, but he took note of how tightly he pulled Naruto's back to his chest, feeling the male tense in his lap as he pressed their lips together. It was as soft as he felt he could kiss someone, but for Naruto he was doing everything he could to be a gentle lover, even if he had to work to get to lover status. This was a good start, though; Naruto's closed eyes and relaxed features were a good sign.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as Sasuke pulled away. He found himself staring at the god's lips, his tongue running along his own bottom lip, still feeling the tingling from the kiss. Then he realized what he was thinking and the thought made the heat rise to his face. It was his second kiss, not only in his life, but with this man. He felt his stomach do a flip with the idea. He didn't know what to make of it, or how to react towards the gentleness.

"Next full moon Koi, I'll be introducing you as my bride to my family and their friends." Sasuke smirked. Actually, his mother had found out and decided a ball was in order to celebrate. He would have refused, but Sakura and Ino decided they would make a dress just for Naruto. The idea caught his attention; he rather liked it as well. The idea of Naruto in a gown made putting up with a large crowed worth it. It was originally what he intended to tell Naruto when he came out here, but pulling Naruto in his lap seemed much better than standing and talking. He enjoyed the feeling of Naruto pressed so close to him.

Naruto blushed slightly at that. He would be meeting other immortals? Other gods! And Sasuke's parents.

" Is that. . . "

'_Necessary_,' he added silently. It was a toss up between wanting to run or staying seated in the warmth of Sasuke's body. He wasn't sure why it was so comforting.

He was thinking about how to hide away from this introduction to other gods. he shouldn't be worrying about the heat coming from the gods body, or how it made him feel safe. He didn't know Sasuke; he shouldn't have been thinking about it anyways, or still thinking about that kiss. Not when he was just given so much more to worry about.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, at least to Sasuke it was, with Naruto resting in his lap. Surly his kitsune didn't realize he was resting his head against him. He wasn't ready for it to end just yet. He lifted a pale hand on blond spikes, slowly stroking through the soft locks. Feeling the male in his lap slightly tense, he smirked.

Naruto tensed, feeling the long, slim fingers threading into his hair. He found his head against the god's chest, feeling it rise and fall. He felt himself relaxing into the touch again. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't fight it . There was something about the embrace. He'd never had anyone hold him before, never had anyone running fingers through his hair. He didn't know why he was enjoying it, but he was and briefly the thoughts of not wanting it to stop crossed his mind. It made him feel as if it would be okay, and that he shouldn't worry.

It made him wonder just what he was thinking. Maybe he was crazy, too. He couldn't keep track of his own thoughts and actions. Was he crazy, too? He had been here with the god who seemed to be nothing but kind to him, giving him this gift and being gentle for reasons he didn't know. Just like he didn't know why the god wanted him.

"Would you like to see something? I think you'll like it." Sasuke's lips brushed across the top of Naruto's head. He wanted to lavish his bride, he wanted him to have everything he was ever denied. He wanted Naruto to fall for him quickly, but he knew Naruto wasn't the type to crave objects. It was the simpler things his bride loved, and Sasuke would give him everything he could.

Naruto's mind processed the words, his reality catching up with him. He found himself hastily standing up with a nod of his head, faced away from Sasuke. Maybe he was over thinking everything? He couldn't help himself, though. Everything was so sudden and confusing to him.

Naruto fought back the surprised sound bubbling in his throat when fingers laced with his own. He found himself being led down the flower path and into a patch of forest.

"I thought here would be the best place for them, Koi." Sasuke also had plans for the area-later on, though, when he finally had Naruto's heart.

Naruto was slightly confused as they approached a large stone wall covered in vines. He was led inside where a small lake was surrounded by the wall, trees and vines. His eyes caught the tree to the left, his feet moving towards it. The place was surreal and gorgeous, but this tree, it was his favorite kind. How did Sasuke know he loved honeysuckle so much? Or did he know? Was it a coincidence? No, he'd said 'best place for them'. How though?

Naruto looked back at the god, whom gave a brief nod. Slim fingers reached up, plucking the yellow stem from the flower. There weren't any bugs on his, so he slipped it in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the honey on it.

Naruto looked up, watching the god lean past him, a hand on his waist as Sasuke tried one as well.

"You'll be happy here, Koi. I promise." Naruto stared at Sasuke's face as he spoke, his eyes widening.

'Happy?' Sasuke wanted to make him happy?


	4. Chapter 4

Could it be? Yes, yes it is. An update

Beta'd by Devixenrox85 thank you very much3

Now for this question.

Where would you guys like to see this story go? I'm trying to develop the characters better but Naruto's being a pain in the ass.

Anyways hope this update is enjoyed. ^_^

* * *

It was late when they found themselves returning to the castle. Naruto had found himself walking ahead of the god, taking the same path they had previously followed. Both the field of flowers and the area were beautiful during the day. At night though it was almost surreal; especially when one sees the fireflies that gathered to light up the area, stopping Naruto in his tracks. Naruto took a deep breath - for the moment his thoughts were settling on what his eyes were seeing, his body relaxing.

Naruto had nearly jumped at the feeling of a broad chest against his back. He turned around to see Sasuke leaning down slightly.

"It would be a nice night for a swim, don't you think?"

Naruto, at the idea alone, had felt his heart start to jackhammer in his chest - it is as if his heart was trying to escape his chest. What the idea meant if they turned and went back. The bathing thing was more than enough. He didn't want to be naked outdoors with the god.

"N-n. . ." He couldn't think of an excuse... "Hungry..." It was a nice save and Sasuke seemed to accept it. He went past Naruto, fingers brushing together as they started walking again. Naruto took a deep breath, feeling his heart slowly return to its normal beats.

He kept his eyes focused elsewhere even though his thoughts were racing - trying to reason with himself, trying to fight off the embarrassing feeling Sasuke kept leaving him with. What this was, what it wasn't he didn't know. He knew what Sasuke said, this was marriage - well soon to be. It felt different though. And despite the feelings that he would be jumped at any moment and the uneasiness that left him feeling nervous, there were other feelings that seemed to counterbalance it.

Sasuke may have done a few little things here and there; however he was starting to think the man was holding back, and he didn't know why. Nor did he have the courage to ask.

He did know though that he had to revisit the idea of Sasuke being a crazy monster, if only for the kindness he had been shown; although he couldn't control his thought process and where it would turn at times.

...

Naruto had stayed quiet for the rest of the evening. He had questions he couldn't ask. And he was having an internal struggle within himself. Though he was forced here, it wasn't as miserable as he thought it would be. He had thought when he first sat in that carriage that he would be dead or chained in some dungeon if not worse. Was there a worse scenario? He was sure he could have thought something up. It was a complete opposite than what he was expecting. And he still couldn't understand the reasoning for it. Why him? Why was Sasuke giving him gifts and why did he want Naruto to be his?

If he wasn't going to ask the questions that were nearly a constant plague returning to his mind when he found himself alone with his thoughts. Just how was he going to cope with everything in a way that would be less of him freaking out internally?

Naruto had found himself wandering out onto a balcony near their room. It was late, yet he could not find sleep. He hadn't known where Sasuke had gone to. He had left after dinner to attend to something that Sakura had whispered to him about. He wouldn't lie that he wasn't curious as to what it was he couldn't know about. He didn't ask though, mostly because Sasuke had left in a hurry. And partly because even if he was curious he couldn't find the words to properly ask him; not when Sasuke had pressed his lips against Naruto's before saying he would return in a few days.

"Do you want a snack?"

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise, turning to find Sakura entering the room with a bowl of cut fruits.

"Sakura?"

She smiled joining him out of the balcony, holding out the food. "I can't sleep either."

"Why?" How was it with her the questions would come out? With Sasuke, they hardly made it past a stutter or would just get stuck in his throat. Why was that?

"Sai left with Sasuke." She sighed dropping a grape into her mouth. "Believe it or not he is a cuddler, so I can't sleep without him." She smiled slightly at the memories.

She couldn't sleep without him. . . "Where did they go?" Naruto watched a grin spread across her face.

"It's a surprise."

Naruto stared blankly at Sakura. His mouth opened slightly only to close. "A... surprise?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Well it was nice that his voice had decided to allow a conversation, of sorts.

Sakura leaned against him, a smile still gracing her lips. "I know Sasuke does things not in a way that people normally do."

"People?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was a god so he wasn't sure what normal was with the said god.

Sakura laughed softly. "He's trying his best." She handed him the fruit and began to walk away. "Good night."

Naruto stared at the doorway where the woman disappeared through. He was trying his best at what exactly? Naruto wasn't quite sure what she had meant by that. He made his way to the oversized bed and sat down with the bowl in his lap, while trying his best to piece things together in his head. What she had said was repeating in his head. He just wasn't sure what they indicated too.

Him, it had to be; what else could she mean by that? So Sasuke was trying his best with Naruto, but to do what though? He already had him here, and Naruto had no other options then staying here. Though it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been; if he had to be honest it was nicer than his old shack, and the few people that lived here were nicer than the townspeople. The only one that ever really cared about him without pity was Iruka.

Iruka - he guessed the man knew he was gone by now. He had left a few days before Naruto to another town for supplies. Was he worried? Angry that the people Naruto cared for, regardless of how the treated him, had jumped at the chance to rid themselves of the half-breed?

'No, no.' He wouldn't think like that, he held no contempt towards them. He never did; Iruka always said they feared what they didn't understand and that fear made them behave in an irrational way.

He wasn't sure why he was thinking of this now.

Naruto's grip on the wooden bowl loosened slightly as he moved it to the nightstand next to the bed. Maybe he was thinking too much, or at least too much on things that he shouldn't, and focus more on being here. If he couldn't bring himself to ask Sasuke why directly, then he needed to stop allowing it to consume his thoughts.

As for the village and the people, he didn't think he would see them again and was sure they were fine with that. The only one that would care was Iruka and while he missed him, it was better for him that he was gone. He wouldn't have to waste time worrying about Naruto and keeping anyone in the village from being harsh or saying things that were cruel directly to Naruto's face. It was true that in that village Iruka was the only thing that kept Naruto from breaking and kept the people from trying to break him. The thought of Iruka no longer being the peacekeeper and maybe actually being happy had brought him some comfort. And made it easier not to wonder about the village or what the man could be doing. Iruka was better off without the burden of watching out for Naruto. 


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later

Naruto hadn't expected to be alone in the castle for so long; yes, three days was long to him. Though he guessed he wasn't actually alone: Sakura and a few others occupied the palace with him. He had come to enjoy Ino and Sakura's company during his stay, as well as that of the cook he had met yesterday.

The cook-Chouji- was friendly enough and loved having someone to praise his cooking skills; which, after the amazing lunch he had made Naruto, left the blond hanging around the kitchen most of the time and enjoying the snacks that came his way. They engaged in idle chitchat which to be honest was still a new thing for Naruto. Still most of the talking on his part was questions that would revolve around the god whom still hadn't returned home.

Sakura had been worried, which in-turn caused Naruto to worry then worry about the reasons why he was worrying. Still he hadn't wished any ill will upon Sasuke or Sai. Despite the situation Sasuke hadn't done anything against his will; rather, he seemed to be giving Naruto little gifts that were not so much material possessions. Naruto wasn't the type that enjoyed those things anyways.

Then on the third morning a messenger pigeon came and Naruto was informed they would be gone a few more days.

It was after a rather busy lunch, when he learned of Ino's relationship with Chouji- since they had started fighting in the kitchen- that Naruto had found himself wondering about the castle, something he had yet to do before. It had actually been Sakura's idea, since she was busy, that Naruto finally familiarize himself with the surroundings. Well, sort of: he didn't really wander into the private quarters where the others slept. He found a large oval shaped library room but wasn't the best reader and hadn't really tried.

And because not much left an impression on him, he found himself returning to the flower field throughout the days. It was the one place he found the most peace. And of course he could try and clear his head here, well the best he could.

Everyone he had met here would tell him Sasuke wasn't a bad guy, not good with expressing himself but not a bad person. And maybe despite how he came to be here, they were right. Sasuke hadn't done anything to hurt him or against his will and that had to count for something. Course, he still thought the god was out of his mind with bringing him here with the intention of marriage. He wasn't quite sure on how that would work, and still not sure how felt about meeting other immortals in just a few weeks. At a ball no less! That particular thought worried him and he couldn't even begin to count the reasons why. So he tried to keep it at the back of his head to worry more about later.

For now he had thought about what Sakura said, ' give Sasuke a chance.' A chance at what, exactly? Apparently, a chance at wooing him; that's what slipped from Chouji's lips before he was hit upside the head by Ino.

At least it gave him some clarity about being here: Sasuke was wooing him. He would say maybe Sasuke didn't know he was a man but that was dismissed his first day here. Of course he had heard once about two guys being together, and of course Sasuke was handsome. He just didn't think he was what Sasuke wanted. Though he guessed he wouldn't be here if that was the case. But he just didn't understand why he was here. They hadn't known each other before he came here. But maybe it would have been different had they spent time together before Naruto was pushed into a carriage and brought here.

He may not be going home again, and all though he was brought here against his will it wasn't a prison and he was treated far better than he had ever been by strangers that he grew up around.

Naruto ran his fingers over the bright colored flowers.

"Sasuke showed you the honey suckles he grew, right?"

Naruto slightly jumped, startled by the voice that came out of nowhere. He turned towards the direction it came from and saw Sakura, who whispered a sorry before offering her hand to help him up.

"H-he grew?" Naruto accepted the extended hand watching the small smile grace the woman's face.

"For you." She added.

Naruto felt his checks heat as he asked in a shaky voice, "M-me?"

Again Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You like them right?" She questioned as Naruto nodded, not really sure of what to say in regards to this new information.

"I'm glad. He really changed after-," Sakura sighed, "Well I just came to tell you dinner is almost ready. Maybe some honeysuckle would taste good with the tea?" She changed the subject, smiling at the confused look changing quickly to a small smile and a nod.

"Well… as long as you promise not to run away." Sakura winked, turning to return to the castle and leaving a slightly flustered blond behind.

"I have to say that was a long trip just for that." Sai grumbled from his horse, slowly catching up to the god.

"I told you not to come if all you're going to do is complain." Sasuke could feel his irritation rising slightly. Going through 24 hours of Sai's little sarcastic comments could grate on anyone's nerves. "I can see home. Now it would be appreciated if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

"You're not still mad about the kidnapping jokes are you?" Sai took the responding glare as a yes. Sasuke had made it too easy for him though; the fact that the god was so head over heels over the blond boy and absolutely no good with conveying feelings was very amusing to Sai. And there was no way he would drop it anytime soon.

Sasuke was sure to make it a point to ignore the other for the remainder of the trip. He had no regrets with his actions or choices.

The twitching of his left brow came to a slow stop as they approached the castle where Sakura was standing, a slightly nervous look on her face. "Sakura?" He asked, his left brow arching. Sakura bowed immediately in front of him and recited her greeting.

"Welcome back." Her smile looked strained, and Sasuke found an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well… Naruto went to pick some honeysuckle." Her lip twitched. "…a few hours ago." She added in a mumble, watching as Sasuke, still on his horse, disappeared into the woods and left the couple behind.

Sai had made a few jokes of Naruto running away, but Sasuke never took them to heart before. Perhaps he never considered the idea since he assumed Naruto would be better off here and happy. But what would he do if Naruto did run away? What could he do? It was something he couldn't really find an answer too. It didn't stop him from going to where he hoped his bride was at and not trying to pay the dread any mind. This was how much the other affected him. His family would be shocked to know that this person held so much power over his emotions and didn't even know it.

He slowed down, nearly jumping off the horse as he dismounted when he spotted the honeysuckle tree. Sasuke felt the relief flooding through his veins once he saw Naruto, but slight panic remained as he took in his bride's head down in the grass, an outstretched hand limp and unmoving in the water. His immortal heart was still pounding as he grabbed slim shoulders and pulled the startled awake man into his arms.

Naruto gasped in surprise, body lashing out momentarily as he found himself it a tight grip. He took a deep breath as he listened to the rapid thumping that echoed underneath his ear. He never heard anyone's heartbeat so fast. Naruto realized though just whose arms he was in, whose chest his head was pressed against, and whose heartbeat he was hearing. And then it dawned on him: the darkness surrounding them meant he must have fallen asleep. He bit his bottom lip briefly at the thought of Sasuke being worried about him. That was it, right?

"Why didn't you come back?" Sasuke hoarsely whispered.

"There are koi fish in the lake… " Naruto faintly whispered back. "I...I didn't notice… yesterday." He blushed and further said, "I-I, I guess I feel asleep watching them." He rushed the explanation out, feeling the need to and unable to control the volume of his own voice as he did it. Feeling the arms tighten around him, Naruto gulped down another deep breath as he titled his head back intent on apologizing; only to find lips pressing against his own.

"You went looking for him? And knew he fell asleep?" Sai whispered as they started back to the castle, watching as Sakura answered with a shrug. "You just wanted to make Sasuke worry," He bluntly stated and again the woman shrugged, but with a victorious smile as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"It was an opportunity one couldn't pass up."

Sai chuckled as the two walked back inside. "That's my girl."


End file.
